End of Story, Period
by lilrubydevil
Summary: Joey needed to buy something for Serenity. Too bad Seto Kaiba caught him. Uh oh. [boys, be aware XD]


Don't own Yugioh.

* * *

Summary: Joey needed to buy something for Serenity. Too bad for Joey, Seto Kaiba caught him. Uh oh.

* * *

**End of Story. Period. **

_July 31, 2005_

* * *

Joey started reading the back of the cereal box while taking a spoonful of Honey Oats and stuffing into his mouth, chewing crunchily and loudly. It was early Saturday morning and it was about twelve. Joey was still in his boxers and T-shirt, still unready for what the day had in store for him.

He heard footsteps coming down the staircase and he turned to see his younger sister, Serenity, enter the kitchen looking quite pale. Her normally brushed and wavy hair was frizzy and uncombed; she had her hand on her stomach and she didn't say "good morning" like she normally did.

Joey swallowed. "Morning, sis."

Serenity took out a bottle of water from the refrigerator and took a seat across from Joey with a huge _plop_. "Morning big brother," she mumbled quietly, setting down the bottle on the table and continued to stare at it, while stroking her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Joey asked cautiously and slowly. He knew that it could just be Serenity being lazy and grouchy again, and he really did not want to get his head bitten off so early (to him anyway) in the day.

Serenity continued moving her hand up and down her stomach and then she looked up at Joey, a little bit more cheerful and a much happier expression. "My stomach feels pretty bad," she told him simply.

Joey watched her with a curious yet confused look on his face. "Pretty bad...?" Then, a thought hit his mind and he nearly knocked over his cereal bowl as a result. "No way in... _did Tristan get you pregnant?"_

Serenity's mouth dropped open. "Joey!"

"Wait, it's Duke isn't it? I'm going to _kill _him! I always knew that he was too pretty to be trusted. Don't worry sis, I'll take care of it."

"Big brother it's not—"

Well, after I finish beating the living crap out of that little punk—how dare he do that and how dare _you _for being so stupid! Oh wait, or did you get forced? I am _so _going to—"

"Joey..."

"See? That's why I told you that freshmen _should not _date seniors in high school! They completely pressure you like crazy and—that little jerk is going to get his pretty little butt kicked up and shoved up a—"

"JOEY! I'm NOT pregnant!"

Joey dropped his fist and sat back on his chair. "Oh, why didn't you say so early? You made me talk all that much for nothing? Gee, Serenity, be more considerate, would you?"

Ignoring the comment, Serenity shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Joey, I'm a woman now."

"Yes, I know you're a woman because you're _definitely _not a guy—"

Serenity stared at Joey for a full minute and then she took a deep breath and told him the words that he had feared more than if Serenity had told him she was pregnant or even if she was in love with Yugi's grandfather.

"Joey," she started off kind of happily, a smile appearing on her face, "I have cramps."

Nobody said anything for a few seconds. It was so still and quiet that both Serenity and Joey could hear the kitchen clock tick back and forth.

"What do you mean, cramps? You mean the ones you get when you run too much in your leg or...?"

"No, I got cramps because _I got it. I got my period._"

Silence.

"Joey?"

"Ar-are you sure?"

Serenity blinked, unsure of whether or not Joey was being serious. But judging by his facial expression, she decided the answer was yes.

"Yes, of course I'm sure. I mean, one day, it's perfectly fine and the next is—"

"NOOO!" Joey interrupted rudely, jumping out of his seat and finally succeeding in knocking over his cereal bowl at last along with the cereal box, and almost tripping over the wooden chair. He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly, as if trying to calm himself down before going crazy. "Please do not tell me any details. Trust me, I don't need to hear it."

"Joey," Serenity started, clearly annoyed. "You know that this had to happen eventually."

Joey gave Serenity a glare and then she groaned, rubbing her temples. "Brothers," she mumbled. Then she gave Joey a cheerful yet somewhat pained smile and said in a loud voice, "Anyways, I need to cancel our plans today... I feel like crap."

He nodded immediately, as if understanding what she meant. "Sure, no problem. Do you need anything? Coffee? Cereal?" Then he smacked himself on the head, as if just realizing something. "Maybe some healthy food? Do you need pills or anything? Okay, don't panic... don't panic..."

Serenity stared at Joey with such disbelief that she felt like whacking him on the head with her slipper. Then she quickly masked her annoyance once more and said over his mumbling, "Big brother, can you go buy something for me? My cramps are really hurting."

"Sure, sis. No problem. Nothing at all. Just tell me what you need."

* * *

"Oh yeah, _no problem _at all," Joey mocked at himself as his eyes roamed the drugstore, searching for a certain aisle that he never thought he would ever need to be at. When he found it, he looked around, making sure no one was there watching him. After a few seconds, he exhaled in relief and then stopped forward where there were brands such as **Always**, **Kotex**, and other scary companies that Joey never wanted to see or buy from ever again.

Seriously. Serenity owed him.

_What brand does Serenity want? _Joey scratched his head in confusion, grabbing a random package nearby and reading it. His face seemed to look as if he just caught Seto Kaiba dancing nakedly out in the open: shocked, lost, and no idea what to do. He put it back, groaning in embarrassment.

He picked up a nice solid green colored box and rushed to the counters, still glancing nervously around to see if anyone noticed what he was carrying. On the way, he grabbed a shaving cream can, not really knowing what brand it was or even caring that it was for women.

Joey gave the cashier lady a huge smile and shoved the two items and the credit card in her face, glad to know that after today, he'll never have to do this ever again. He started to whistle and he turned around, his back facing the cashier trying to avoid seeing the box any more than he had to and then his jaw fell open.

Coming straight at him was a young, enthusiastic, healthy looking ten year old by the name of Mokuba Kaiba, also the brother of _Seto _Kaiba. And behind this child was none other than the man himself, his face somewhat resembling of an old lady mad about something.

"Hey Joey!" Mokuba greeted once he reached him. "What's up?"

"Oh... nothing much," Joey responded, moving to the right slightly and subtly to hide his purchase. The lady behind the counter was apparently trying to find the bar code of the shaving cream can with no luck, so it was taking a while.

Why did it have to happen to him?

Seto came up behind Mokuba and said in a dull and bored tone, "Don't you have to buy something, Mokuba?"

"Oh, right," Mokuba remarked, "I'll be right back." He ran off, leaving the two young men alone at the cashier register, and with Joey biting his nail nervously and giving Seto what he hoped was a casual smile.

Seto nodded and turned away from Joey, clearly not wanting to talk to Joey anymore. That was fine with Joey; he didn't particularly like Seto anyway, only his brother, who was MUCH cooler.

As Joey started to whistle again, he heard the lady behind him say, "Sir?"

Joey turned around, hoping that the items were in the bag. "Yes?"

The lady smiled and said, "Would you like another package? It's buy one get one free." And to prove her point, she held up the **Always** box to Joey's horror and added, "It's a better deal if I do say so myself."

He heard Seto start to laugh, quietly at first before getting louder and louder—so loud that Joey felt that the entire city heard him. Joey's cheeks turned bright red and he shook his head, too shameful to say a word.

"Pads, Wheeler?" Seto finally said to him as Joey was getting the bag and the receipt. "This I never thought I would see."

Joey glared at him. "Shut it Kaiba," and started to walk faster, hoping to get home and strangle his loveable sister to death.

As he walked away, he heard Kaiba shout, "You should have gotten another one! A better deal you know!"

This was not a very good day.

* * *

-**OWARI**-

Har har. This should be more appropriate for girls, eh? Don't mind me and my stupid sense of humor, I just thought this would be enjoyable to write. Hope you guys liked it, I know it's been a while. I guess I haven't been inspired enough lately. Plus, my love for Yu-Gi-Oh is slowly diminishing, oh the horror! Yet, I still love my Seto/Jou couple –hugs them both- so I will still be writing for all those who still care.

As for why I decided to use "Joey" instead of "Jou"... just sounded better in this scenario to me.

Anyways, reviews and constructive criticism is always appreciated. Be honest, that's all that I'm asking for.

-lilrubydevil-


End file.
